Sensors are commonly used to sense properties of a fluid. Sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including residential, industrial, automotive, military, aeronautical, space, as well as countless other applications. Example sensors include flow sensors, pressure sensors, thermal conductivity sensors, temperature sensors, humidity sensors, and chemical sensors.
Many sensors are configured to provide a channel to deliver fluid to an appropriate sensor device. In some cases, the sensor device has electric bond pads that can become corroded or damaged if exposed to the sensed fluid. What would be desirable is a robust sensor design that can be relatively easily assembled and that defines a channel for delivering fluid to a sensor device while protecting the electric bond pads of the sensor device from the fluid.